Demonio Vocaloid
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Despues de regresar, descubre que es hermano de akita y los juegos rating game inician, y los equipos de primer etapa llegaron, primer crossover lean y revisen.
1. PELEA EN TAKO LUKA

**Issei3: hola esta es mi nuevo crossover de vocaloid y school dxd estas series no me pertenecen asi que iniciemos**

Que menso (personas hablando)

 **NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores , transmiciones holograficas)_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

Dejame dormir (espada sagrada)

No manches el nombre de los dragones celestiales (seres superiores de nivel incomplesible

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **VIVIENDO EN VOCALOID CITY Y PROBLEMAS EN TAKO LUKA**

 **Narrador:** despues de perder contra la malvada rias gremory es abandonado de maneras crueles el penso que despues de perder en su pelea lo apoyan pero akeno lo dejo de lado su madre ni lo quiere sus siervas lo odian que hace en su habitacion empacando sus cosas porque no tienen derecho de vivir con personas que lo odian la unica que no lo odia es su prometida ravel phonex que lo acompañara hasta el fin

Sergio: no pasara nada (abre la puerta) si que eso es lo que quieren no soy para jusgarlos sanawa sergio ha muerto para ustedes (dice triste y empiesa abajar las escaleras y de eso ve a su prometida)

Ravel: estoy lista sergio-sama (dice sonriendole a su prometido)

Sergio: claro aqui ya no somos nada para ellos estamos muertos (dice serio abre la puerta y sale con su prometida y lo ve parado)

Ravel: lo miras por ultima vez (dice triste)

Sergio: si este lugar por 6 años fue mi hogar ahora debo irme para que sean felices (sacando un collar) adios y hasta siempre (dice tirando la cadena en el piso de la entrada de la casa y los dos se van en con las manos tomadas)

 **SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

 **MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

 **ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

 **CORAZON DE PAPEL**

 **NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

 **QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

 **MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

 **CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

 **PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

 **NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

 **CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

 **AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

 **GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

 **TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

 **DENTRO DE LA CASA**

Saya: ahhhh oh ya es de dia (dice sonriendo y baja las escaleras y ve a todos reunidos)

Yubelluna: buenos dias señorita saya (dice la pelimorada sonriendo)

Saya: no veo a sergio y ravel (dice confundida)

Sona: no lo recuerda los odiamos por perder contra esa perra (dice enojada aun)

Saya: lo se sona pero es mejor dejar ese odio al menos la detuvo (dice tranquila)

Sona: es verdad ira a verlos (sonriendo y suben la escaleras hasta la habitacion del moreno) o sergio-sama su madre la llama (tocando la puerta y no hay respuesta) eh que raro voy a entrar (dice abriendo la puerta y no hay nadie en ella)

Mittelt: esta sergio-sama (dice tranquila y ve a una morena de lentes de rodillas)

Sona: cometimos un error al dejarlo de lado y odiarlo (dice triste mientras estaba sosteniendo una carta y llorando con amargura)

Mittelt: creo que tienes razon es mejor ir con saya-sama a ver que dice (dice con tristeza)

 **SALA DE ESTAR**

Sona: (con tristeza y arrepentimiento) regrese no esta (dice mientras es sostenida por mittelt y con una carta en su mano)

Saya: que te paso sona-san parece que te dijeron algo duro (dice preocupada)

Mittelt: es mejor que llame a todos y que lea la carta en voz alta (dice muy triste la caida de pelo rubio)

Saya: dejame ver la carta (le da la carta y la lee) a todo que lea esta carta significa que me he ido de este lugar que solo me culpan por no ganar la pelea contra ella la unica que no me dejo de lado fue mi prometida ravel phonex asi que nunca me busquen tal vez ya estamos lejos de kouh y ahora dejanos vivir nuestra vida attentamente sanawa segio oh soushi (dice callendo de rodillas y todas empiezan a llorar)

 **CON SERGIO Y RAVEL**

Sergio: mmm donde estamos veo a muchas personas con ropa estraña (dice a ver a muchas personas vestidas de vocaloid)

Ravel: si pero donde estamos (dice confundida cuando akita neru les habla)

Neru: hola son nuevos en la ciudad (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: si dime que ciudad es (dice al verla)

Neru: estan en vocaloid city vengan al tako luka les expricare y tal vez puedan ir a nuestra academia mañana (dice caminando y los demonios la siguen)

Sergio: porque hay muchas chicas parecidas de diferentes tono de pelo azul a azul verde o turqueza (dice con duda)

Neru: oh ellas se llaman mikus esta el barrio miku pero no solo se llaman se le dicen por el parecido a mi a miga enemiga hatsune miku (dice tranquila mientras caminan los tres)

Ravel: ya veo entonces que tipo de personas son (dice sonriendo)

Neru: bueno nos dicen por otro termino escucharon del vocaloid (dice tranquila)

Sergio: no (dice tranquilo)

Neru: dejame que me presente me llamo akita neru y ustedes (dice sonriendo la nemesis de miku)

Sergio: soy sanawa sergio y ella es mi prometida ravel phonex (dice sonriendo y ravel sonrie)

Neru: un gusto como le decia existen tres tipos de loid vocaloid utraloid y maidloid con cada accion heroica su rango cambia ustedes iniciaran como maidloid digamen que clase de personas son (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: ya no importa que somos te lo diremos somos demonios (dice tranquilo)

Neru: enserio son demonios (dice entrando al tako luka)

Ravel: si lo somos de clase imperial (dice sonriendo haciendo dudar a neru)

Sergio: hay mucha gente si estariamos solos te enseñaria mis alas pero no queremos que decubran que somos ahora (dice serio neru entiende)

Neru: entiendo (sentandose a tras de unos sujetos que hablan groceramente) esto me arta dejaos ir a baño (dice seria)

Sergio: claro (sonriendo y neru entra al baño de las mujeres) creo que neru-san tiene razon estos sujetos artan (dice enojado)

Ravel: mira parece que esa chica esta en problemas (dice al ver a lily siendo acosada)

Sergio: (serio) entra al baño y no dejes que salga neru activare un sellos anti ruido y alejamiento para poder alejarlos y que nunca volveran aqui (dice serio)

Ravel: ok entonces rompeles la cara (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: no te preocupes (parandose mientras se acerca y ravel se va la baño de mujeres)

Sujeto: quieres divertirte con nosotros (dice coquetamente)

Lily: (asustada) por favor dejen ir (dice con miedo y el sujeto 3 trata de manosearla pero nuestro demonio avita eso)

Sergio: deja a la señorita en paz (dice enojado y serio)

Sujeto 3: que te metes idiota largate o sufliras (dice serio el sujeto 3)

Sergio: no por molestar a esta chica (dice serio y el sujeto 1 lo quiere golpear y lo detiene golpea al sujeto 2 y lo avienta como el sujeto 3 es aventado en la entrada del baño y sale neru)

Neru: ah por fin ahhhhh que mierda (dice entrando de nuevo al baño)

Sujeto 3: pagaras por eso maldito loid (dice serio el sujeto 3)

Sergio: a darle entonces (dice serio y los sujetos quieren golpearlo pero no pueden)

Sujeto 2: quedate quieto con un carajo (dice enojado mientras que el deja inconsiente al sujeto 1)

Sujeto 3: (toma un cuchillo) a ver si puedes conmigo (dice sonriendo el y sergio solo se queda callado)

Sergio: (de un movimiento aparece su excalibur) que decias maldito (dice serio)

Sujeto 3: espera no cometas una idiotes (dice asustado el sujeto 3 mientras que el sujeto 2 no puede hacer nada)

Sergio: no pienso mancharme las manos de sangre por algo pero si no quieres problemas de nuevo debes dejar de hacer eso (dice serio mientras lo noquea)

Sujeto 2: no por favor no me hagas nada (dice asustado y es noqueado tambien)

Sergio: como quieren que te haga algo si casi abusan de una chica (dice serio y la policia llega)

Haku policia: tu fuistes quien detuvo a estos tres sujetos (dice seria)

Sergio: si casi abusan de ella (señala a lily) si no fuera por mi prometida no podria hacerlo (dice tranquilo)

Haku policia: entiendo me los llevare ahora debes relajarte (dice tranquila)

Sergio: gracias le aseguro que ellos nunca regresaran a causar lios (dice sonriendo)

Lily: gracias por ayudarme de verdad gracias y dime como aparecistes esa espada rara (dice sonriendo la loid)

Sergio: secreto ravel-san ya al con neru-san (dice sonriendo)

Neru: como lo hicistes (dice asombrada y con curiosidad)

Sergio: necesitamos una casa para que lo sepas (dice sonriendo)

 **MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVOS ALUMOS**


	2. Nuevos estudiantes

**Tomoya: hola esta es mi nuevo nombre y no soy dueño de vocaloid ni school dxd así que iniciamos**

Que menso (personas hablando)

 **NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores , transmiciones holograficas llamadas telefonicas)_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

Dejame dormir (espada sagrada)

No manches el nombre de los dragones celestiales (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES**

 **Barrio miku**

Estamos en el barrio miku, akita neru los llevo esta muy curiosa por lo que paso en tako luka.

Akita: bienvenidos al barrio miku, como puede ver hay muchas chicas idrnticas a mi némesis, vengan a está casa (tranquila enseñando la casa vacia)

Sergio: dime porque esa casa esta vacia? (preguntó el portador de excalibur)

Akita: bueno la verdad esta casa nunca fue abitada, suceden asesinado, de ella al dia siguiente despues de que se le entrega la casa, haku todavía no descubre quien es la asesin (seria respondio)

Ravel: entiendo, entremos (tranquila y abre la puerta entrando los tres y todo cubierto con sábanas)

Akita: esta todo para una familia o pareja, todo esta bien hay que limpiar y ya, bueno de irme en dos dias le envio su uniforme, es viernes asi que disfruta su estadia en vocaloid city nos vemos (sale y se aleja de la casa)

Sergio: (se sienta en el sillón) nuestra nueva casa no? (preguntó tranquilo)

Ravel: si lo se, pero me preocupa quien sera la asesina? (respondio y preguntó seria) pero se fue y no quiso saber eso fue raro? ((preguntó seria)

Sergio: hueles eso (serio)

Ravel: si a sangre, todo aqui huele a sangre de dias si no de meses y años (seria)

Sergio: quien sera oo que causo esto! (exclamó serio cuando toca la puerta)

Ravel: quirn es? (preguntó)

Miku: hola soy su vecina de alado, son nuevos? (preguntó y la fénix abre la puerta)

Ravel: si somos nuevos, soy ravel phonex y el es mi novio sanawa Sergio (sonrie y señala a su prometido)

Sergio: hola (saluda)

Miku: el gusto es mio, debo irme hablar con kaito, nos vemos (se retira con una sonrisa malévola)

Sergio: ya vistes su aura? (preguntó serio)

Ravel: si sed de sangre, tambien se notaba que estaba interesada (seria)

Sergio: nadie mas sabia de nuestra llegada mas que neru-san! (exclamó serio)

Ravel: si es verdad (seria)

Y asi llega la noche.

 **Dos dias después, domingo**

Pasado dos dias mas la pareja esta tranquila cuando escucha el toque de la puerta...

Sergio: quien es? (preguntó)

Akita: soy Akita neru puedo pasar (respondio)

Sergio: (abre la puerta) entra oh (mira dos cajas grandes) que traes ahi neru? (preguntó curioso)

Akita: su ropa oficial y uniforme de nuestra academia (sonrie)

Sergio: ya veo, gracias oye ven! (exclamó tranquilo y llamo a su prometida)

Ravel: que pasa? (preguntó)

Sergio: mira nuestra ropa (respondio sonriendo)

La ropa de ravel es de la tipica maid francesa, y del pelinegro es muy parecido al de mikou hatsune pero en cafe, los uniformes son falda amarilla y medias blancas, zapatos negros camisa blanca y chaleco como suerte amarillo, el de los chicos, pantalones amarillos y zapatos negros camisa blanca y suerte como chaleco amarillo.

Ravel: en serio tengo que ponerme esto? (preguntó la rubia al ver la ropa de maid)

Akita: es obligatoria en la ciudad (respondio seria)

Sergio: ahora que esta aqui una tal miku nos visito sabes algo de ella? (preguntó serio)

Akita: es mi némesis, pero nadie sabia de su llegada, en la académia vocaloid hablaremos sobre esto, le avisare a haku sobre esto (seria) bueno debo irme, que pasen buenas noches (sale de la casa)

Que pasara ahora? Quien sabe...

 **Academia vocaloid**

Estamos en la academia, los dos esperan la llamada del profesor.

Maestro: chicos, hoy hay dos nuevos estudiantes, por favor puede pasar (tranquilo y entran los chicos)

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ante ellos pero esto se sabra en el próximo capítulo.

 **MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **SERGIO VS MIKU, DEMONIO VS ASESINA**


	3. Asesino VS Demonio

**Tomoya: hola esta es mi nuevo nombre y no soy dueño de vocaloid ni school dxd así que iniciamos**

Que menso (personas hablando)

 **NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores , transmiciones holograficas llamadas telefonicas)_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

Dejame dormir (espada sagrada)

No manches el nombre de los dragones celestiales (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **SERGIO VS MIKU, DEMONIO VS ASESINA**

 **ACADEMIA VOCALOID**

Maestro: hola chicos hoy llegaron dos nuevos estudiantes pueden pasar (sonriendo y los dos entran)

Sergio: me llamo sanawa sergio y tengo 16 años de edad y soy un utraloid (sonriendo haicendo que las chicas lo miren curioso)

Ravel: me llamo ravel phenex tengo 15 años de edad y soy una maidloid (con ternura y haciendo que los chicos sonrieran)

Maestro: puede sentarse detras de mariel-san (sonriendo y los dos se sienta)

Sergio: hola de nuevo marie-san (sonriendo)

Lily: hola (timidamente)

Miku: deben morir pronto malditos (seria desde lejos)

 **DESCANSO**

Sergio: dime nena que haremos despues (sonrie)

Ravel: no se es mucho para mi (sentada en el pupitre de su prometido)

Sergio: pues deberiamos hacer algo despues de todo debemos saber quien es la asesina de esa casa (serio y se escucha que entran alguien y voltea y mira a neru con otra chica de pelo gris) oh neru-san hola (sonrie)

Neru: hola sanawa y phonex-san ellas es a la que les digo (señalando a la chica albina)

Haku: hola nucho oh ya te he visto estabas en tako luka no es asi soy yowane haku (sonrie y extiende su mano)

Sergio: sanawa sergio y ella es ravel phonex (sonrie y extrecha su mano)

Haku: bien ya que esto esta bien sabes de quien es la asesina (seria)

Sergio: si despues de entrar a nuestra casa y despues de despedirme de akita-san llega una tal miku y nos saluda (serio)

Haku: es muy estraño que neru le diga eso de su nemexis ademas despues de se fuera es la primera vez que no mueren al dia siguiente (seria)

Sergio: tengo la sospecha de que ella sea la asesna (molesto)

Neru: si es eso debemos dejarlos solos ya que ustedes son tu un utraloid y una maidloid diferente (tranquila)

Sergio: dejame lo ami que soy un de los lideres del clan imperia sanawa soy un demonio (sonriendo soprendiendo a la albina)

Haku: eres un demonio y ella igual lo es (en shock)

Sergio: si saben algo despues de clases observen de lejos ravel sabe lo que hara entonces vamos a detenerla y vengar la muertes de esas personas (sonriendo poniendo su mano) por los loid (sonriendo)

Neru: (poniendo su mano) por los loid (seria)

Ravel: (igual) por los loid (sonriendo)

Haku: (igual) por los loid (confiada)

Despues de eso las clases terminan bien y todo fue bueno pero esa hora ha llegado...

 **Despues de clases**

Ya despues de clases el plan de atrapar a la asesina llego...

Ravel: te espero en casa (sonriendo el plan inicio y sale)

Sergio: ok yo terminare un poco lo que falto y te alcansare (sonriendo)

 **De otro lado del aula**

En otra aula ravel, haku y neru esperan mientras que ravel activa una pantalla magica.

Ravel: listas porque nosotros no debemos saber y no debemos asustar a los humanos o loids como ustedes ok (seria)

Las dos: lo entendemos (serias y la rubia activa la pantalla)

 **Con el pelinegro**

Sergio: bien a casa (se para pero es detenido por la peliverde)

Miku: esta vez no podras irte utraloid (sonriendo bisaramente sacando un cuchillo)

Sergio: (sonriendo y apareciendo un una mini espada del tamaño de un cuchillo) espero que asi sea (sonriendo y bloquea el ataque de ella)

Y asi inicia un ataque de cuchilladas y cortadas que el moreno exquiva con destreza y danza mientras que la ella se frustra en cortarlo.

Sergio: que pasa me decias que me matarias loid (sonriendo)

Miku: ya me arte de ti maldito (de un taajo le corta el uniforme al moreno)

Sergio: joder es nuevo no importa con magia lo arregro (sonriendo y reparando la prenda)

Miku: que clase de persona eres (con miedo)

Sergio: yo tu peor pesadilla (sonriendo sacando sus alas demoniacas y la toma por los brazos) veamos a quien has matado asesina (serio mirando los ojos verde turquesa)

El moreno miro los ojos y revelo la muerte de muchas personas y de akaito shon la hermana de kaito o es lo que parece pero no si no que muere lentamente...

Sergio: dime tu matastes a esas personas antes de nuestra llegara (serio y ella afirma) tu nos quisistes matar en la noche (molesto y vuelve a afirmar la chica) bien haku-san lo confeso (sonriendo y llegan las tres chicas la rubia, la peliamarilla y la albina)

Haku: hatsune miku-san queda arrestada por asesinato de muchas personas de su familia y de estos chicos (sacando unas esposas y la esposan) bien ahora dinos donde esta akaito (seria pero niega ella)

Sergio: dinos o te corto las manos (apareciendo su espada y sin negarlo) bien llevatela haku-san se donde esta ella (serio y haku se la lleva)

Ravel: sabes donde esta ella (preocupada)

Neru: de seguro ya esta muerta (con tristeza)

Sergio: no aun no muere ven ravel-chan neru nos alcanzas (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

 **Residencia hatsune barrio miku**

Apareciendo en un circulo magico el moreno destrulle la puerta y entran los demonios...

Sergio: bien busca en el sotano yo en el atico ok (serio y su prometida afirma) bien veamos donde esta ah aqui esta (destrullendo la puerta ve a la chica que muere lentamente) no llego antes muere (serio y llega la peliamarrilla)

Neru: por (con la mano en la boca) que te hicieron akaito (con tristeza y llega su prometida)

Ravel: aun puedes hacer algo (seria)

Sergio: si (sacando un peon) neru-san lo que vera aqui no debe saberse si (serio y afirma la nemexis de miku) bien (el coloca la pieza de peon en ella) yo sergio lider del clan imperial sanawa tu akaito shon vuleve a caminar entre nosotros (serio y la pieza se unde y poco despues la chica abre los ojos)

Akaito: eh que donde estoy (sin saber lo que paso es brasada por neru)

Neru: amiga no sabes cuanto te estabamos buscando recuerdas lo que paso (seria)

Akaito: si recuerdo que miku me invito y de ahi nada (tranquila) y ellos quien son y porque veo mejor a oscuras (con duda)

Sergio: bueno no se como decirterlo pero ya no eres una humana loid ahora eres una demonio loid yo soy sanawa sergio un utraloid y mi prometida ravel phonex una maidloid (con tranquilidad) eres ahora una sierva de mi clan somos como dijimos demonios (tranquilo sacando los dos sus alas y akaito tambien las saca dejandola algo impactada)

Akaito: en serio entonces como (con duda)

Sergio: (sacando un peon) con estas piezas se le llaman evil pieces que pueden reencarnar a humanos a demonios ahora tu eres una peon esta bien si quieres vir una vida tranquila te la sacare sin dolor ni muerte puedo hacerlo (preocupado)

Akaito: no gracias por salvarme estare agradecida solo dime como ocupar mis poderes demoniacos (con duda)

Sergio: todo asu tiempo (sonriendo)

Neru: me alegra que esto terminara bien (sonriendo)

Ravel: si eso me alegra y mucho (sonriendo)

Una nueva sierva en este equipo nuevo que les depara a nuestro lider en vocaloid city esto y mas en el otro episodio...

 **MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **ODIO CONTRA A TI LA TRAICION DE RAVEL**


	4. Traiciones

**Tomoya: hola esta es mi nuevo nombre y no soy dueño de vocaloid ni school dxd así que iniciamos**

Que menso (personas hablando)

 **NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya solo lo se (susurros o recuerdos y registros anteriores , transmiciones holograficas llamadas telefonicas)_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

Dejame dormir (espada sagrada)

No manches el nombre de los dragones celestiales (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **ODIO CONTRA A TI LA TRAICION DE RAVEL**

 **Academia vocaloid en la tarde**

El pelinegro estaba de salida con su prometida y len cuando paso de lado de ella le habla...

Ravel: necesito decirte algo? (seria)

Sergio: que es? (preguntó)

Ravel: terminamos (seria)

 **Residencia sanawa por la mañana mismo día**

Es de mañana en la casa y las loid desayunan a lado de los demonios prometidos.

Haku: pronto estara listo el ritual (sonrie complacida)

Akita: es algo increíble (sonríe feliz)

Sergio: y que es lo que hacen? (preguntó)

Teto: un ritual de cambio de nombre y borrar recuerdos malos y personas, como nombre etc(le respondió)

Sergio: entiendo quiero probar pero les dire cuando ok (sonrie y afirman las loid)

Ravel: es mejor ir a la academia (tranquila)

 **Academia vocaloid**

Ya estamos en la academia donde asisten todos los loid por ejemplo el tarado de kaito Shon...

Kaito: oye narrador eso no es cieeeeeeeee (se caee del segundo piso xd)

A la hermosa de Megurine Luka...

Luka: si alguien me reconoce como la mejor de todos (sonríe)

Y a IA una copia buena de Maika...

Ia: solo porque es igual a su voz? (exclamó)

Maika: cállate copia certificada (seria)

Y asi vemos a la pareja de demonios loid...

Sergio: balla si que hoy es enérgico (sonríe) oh ravel? (preguntó)

Haku: hola buscas a tu prometida? (preguntó)

Sergio: si pero, debe estar en otro lugar? (preguntó)

Lily: tal vez (tranquila)

Lilith: (no se si existe) hola soy nueva (saluda)

Akita: hola chicos que oh hacen? (preguntó)

Gumi: nada conversando (tranquila)

Kaito: tengo envidia de sanawa (sonríe)

Sergio: y eso? (preguntó)

Len: ppr tu chica (sonrie)

Akaito: trnquilo, ademas es su prometida antes de llegar aqui (tranquila)

Rin: tiene razon bueno a clases (entran todos y las clases iniciaron)

El tiempo pasa con lentitud y el pelinegro mira la ventana tranquilo mientras que la pequeña fénix observa a len y hace lo mismo y asi llega el descanso...

 **Descanso**

Es hora de comer y conversar, los chicos que son amigos del pelinegro son Akaito (peón), haku, Akita, Lily, kaito y teto etc. Conversan con tranquilidad pero el le preocupa no ver a su amada prometida...

Kaito: pasa algo? (preguntó)

Lily: no he visto a phonex? (con duda)

Akaito: ahora que lo dice es cierto (exclamó mientras intentaba comer un poco)

Akita: bueno es estraño ni vi a len necesito saber donde esta (preocupada)

Sergio: ve nosotros esperamos (sonríendo)

Haku: si amiga ve con tu amado (la anima y la peliamarrilla sale a buscarlo)

Teto: algo no anda bien (seria)

Kaito: sobre que? (preguntó desconcertado)

Akaito: también siento eso, espero que akita no vea nada malo (preocupada)

 **Con Akita neru**

Akita buscaba por los pasillos a su amado len kagamine hasta llegar a la cacafetería.

Akita: oh aqui esta len eh el (observando a su amado y observa ravel besando a len) _porque len, tu ravel traición vil yo que te ame len_ (se va de la cafetería con una tristeza)

Mientras regresaba el grupo llega a verla.

Kaito: lo encontraste? (preguntó)

Akita: (empujado al peliazul) quiero estar sola (enojada)

Haku: esto no anda bien (preocupada)

Sergio: debo hablar con ella (se dirige asia donde se fue neru)

Teto: espero que esto no termine mal (preocupada)

Haku: el conjunto del rituql esta listo falta preparativos (tranquila)

Akaito: es mejor saberlo al final (preocupada)

 **Fuente**

Mientras que los loid estaban preocupados Akita neru mira su reflejo en la fuente..

Akita: porque (se le cae una lagrima) yo te amo porque (llorando)

Sergio: (en la entrada del patio donde esta la fuente) neru (preocupado entra y camina asia ella) neru-san estas bien? (preguntó)

Akita: sanawa-kun, dejame en paz (triste)

Sergio: sabesi algo, tu eres mi amiga, mi primer amiga, y soy tu amigo vamo (extiende los brazos)

Akita: (lo abrazo y llora) porque el, porqué (llorando en el pecho del pelinegro)

Sergio: tranquila, calma si (sonrie)

Y asi el grupo sonrie al ver el consuelo que ofrece el demonio vocaloid pero todo cambiara al final del dia...

 **Academia vocaloid en la tarde (esto estaba en el inicio)**

El pelinegro estaba de salida con su prometida y len cuando paso de lado de ella le habla...

Ravel: necesito decirte algo? (seria)

Sergio: que es? (preguntó)

Ravel: terminamos (seria)

Sergio: (se rie) que broma JAJAJAJAJAJAJA fue eso (sonrie al verla habla en serio) que quieres decir? (preguntó)

Ravel: terminamos encontre a alguien mejor que tu! (exclamó molesta)

Sergio: es cierto no digas eso (preocupado)

Ravel: es muy cierto (seria aun)

Sergio: (triste) entonces quien es el? (preguntó)

Ravel: (camina y besa a len) el es mi nuevo novio (sonríe)

Sergio: (recuerda) entonces eh, es el (serio) me voy (camina y se para sin voltear) es raro pense tener a alguien que me ama pero me enteré de mucho, akita esta muy triste, hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie lo sabe, pero me enteré que mi ex prometida da lastima (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Ravel: ni sueñes (seria)

Len: tienes razón (sonríe)

 **Residencia sanawa barrio miku**

En la casa estan akaito, haku y rin esperando a sergio, en una habitación Akita llorando.

Haku: pobre de neru-san (triste)

Akaito: pobre de ella, oh parece que ha llegado (tranquila mirando el símbolo del clan imperial sanawa)

Sergio: esta listo tu ritual haku? (preguntó serio y molesto)

Rin: ha pasado algo sanawa? (preguntó)

Sergio: ahora entendi porque neru-san esta triste (serio) esa maldita de phonex sale con len! (exclamó molesto)

Ante lo dicho dejando sorprendidas a las chicas mas a rin.

Rin: esto no esta pasando, esto me da asco, me decepciona len y esa perra desgracia maldita, pobre neru-san (cabreada)

Sergio: llama a neru-san y hagan el ritual (serio)

Haku: ok ire de inmediato (sube a las escaleras)

Rin: sabes que nombre tendrá? (preguntó)

Sergio: si ahora sere sanawa tomoya (serio y en eso bajan las loid)

Haku: prepara todo Akita el ritual esta a punto de iniciar (seria)

Akita: ok, por favor colocaste en medio yo sere la punta, haku otra y rin otra formando un triángulo (seria y hace lo que le pidió)

Haku, Akita y Rin: yo Yowane Haku, Akita neru y rin kagamine ordenamos a olvidar de sanawa Sergio su nombre real es llamado sanawa tomoya y todo recuerdo momento y todo relacionado a ravel phonex sea olvidado para siempre y que su evil piece se salga de ella y se introdusca en un nuevo siervo que no traicione a sanawa tomoya (dicho las tres el chico empieza a retorcer del dolor)

El dolor era demasiado para el chico pero al final sale un orbe dorado donde esta todo recuerdo y situaciones donde estaba ravel phonex y el.

Haku: ha funcionado (sonríe)

Akita: si es verdad ahora vemos que pasa (tranquila)

Tomoya: eh que ha pasado? (preguntó confundio)

Akaito: estas bien tomoya? (preguntó)

Tomoya: estoy bien Akaito parece que ha funcionado no? (preguntó)

Haku: si funciono ya no tiene que nada que preocuparse (tranquila)

Mientras eso pasaba la evil piece viajo asia a la casa y llego...

Rin: eso es? (impresionada)

Akaito: la evil piece pero significa que la pieza va eacojer a nueva alfil! (exclamó)

Entonce la evil piece se movia y ve a las chicas y selecciona a Akita neru...

Akita: yo? (preguntó impresionada y la pieza alfil se unde en ella reveoando tres pares de alas demoniacas) impresionante esto no me lo esperaba (impactada)

Tomoya: que haran con el orbe? (preguntó)

Haku: bueno yo me llevo esto, regreso enseguida (sube a las escaleras)

Akaito: bienvenida a lo sobrenatural (sonrie)

Akita: gracias, pero porque me seleccióno? (preguntó)

Rin: solo el sabe eso, ademas a pesar de eso que pasara con phonex? (preguntó seria)

Tomoya: quien es esa tal phonex? (preguntó confundio)

Rin: creo que se pondrá divertido (sonríe)

Mientras eso pasaba la implicada entra tranquila como si no le importara lo que paso en la tarde...

Ravel: hola chicos como estubo el dia (preguntó tranquila)

Tomoya: oye señorita quien le dio llaves para entrar? (preguntó molesto)

Ravel: si tu me lo distes o no recuerda? (preguntó molesta)

Tomoya: creo que se equivoca de casa es mejor que me entregue esas lleves (serio)

Ravel: que broma esa sergio (sonrie)

Tomoya: sergio, aqui nadie se llama sergio esta es la casa de sanawa tomoya (serio y molesto)

Ravel: tu broma esta pasando de lista, en serio sigues enojado por no ser tu prometida? (preguntó ya enojada)

Mientras estaba peleando, rin sonrie, Akita estaba aguantando la risa, y haku sonríe ante su ritual de triunfo y Akaito sabia que esto lo esta pagando.

Tomoya: mi prometida es Akita neru, (sonrie y camina y la abraza sonrojadola)

Ravel: que dices, pero no puedes olvidarme o no recuerdalo que pasamos? (preguntó asustada)que te hicieron (preocupada)

Tomoya: nada, parece que olvidas algo no? (preguntó tranquilo y ella recuerda)

 **Flash Back por la mañana**

 _Haku: pronto estara listo el ritual (sonrie complacida)_

 _Akita: es algo increíble (sonríe feliz)_

 _Sergio: y que es lo que hacen? (preguntó)_

 _Teto: un ritual de cambio de nombre y borrar recuerdos malos y personas, como nombre etc(le respondió)_

 _Sergio: entiendo quiero probar pero les dire cuando ok (sonrie y afirman las loid)_

 _Ravel: es mejor ir a la academia (tranquila)_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ravel: esto es verdad (incrédula)

Haku: bueno phonex, tu causastes esto no ya ni eres su sierva, vete con tu novio (seria)

Ravel: tu maldita, muere poder del fénix (lanzando asia la albina pero impresionada tomoya detiene el poder de fénix) porque la defiendes mira lo que te hizo (mooesta)

Tomoya: largate y vete con sus cosas tienes 10 minutos para que te vallas! (exclamó molesto)

Ravel quedo debastada al saber, que ya no podra vivir aqui y con la mirada baja sube las escaleras...

Haku: gracias por eso sanawa-kun (sonrie)

Tomoya: de nada, gracias por hacerme alguien mejor (sonrie sonronjando a la peliplateada)

Akaito: que pasa ahora, (preguntó)

Tomoya: tal vez algun dia la perdone pero ahora quiero estar con mis amigos (sonríe y en eso baja la ex prometida de el triste)

Ravel: entonces es el adios no? (preguntó con la mirada baja)

Tomoya: no se que causastes pero si es un adios (tranquilo)

Ravel: me voy pero volvere a recuperarte como sea! (abre la puerta y sale sin rumbo fijo)

Akaito: estas bien? (preguntó)

Tomoya: lo estoy, vamos a comer (sonríe)

Las cosas terminaron asi pero tal vez ravel lo recupere en algun momento ahora todo esta en paz hasta que veamos lo que pasa, esto y más en el próximo capítulo...

 **MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **EL VIAJE A MI CIUDAD NATAL**


	5. Robo

**Tomoya: hola esta es mi historia y no soy dueño de vocaloid ni school dxd así que iniciamos.**

Que menso (personas hablando)

 **NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya lo se (recuerdos y registros anteriores , transmiciones holograficas llamadas telefonicas)_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

Dejame dormir (espada sagrada)

No manches el nombre de los dragones celestiales (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **REGRESO A MI MI CIUDAD NATAL**

 **Barrio miku, residencia sanawa**

Estamos en la casa del pelinegro esta siendo llamado de urgencia de algo importante.

Tomoya: entiendo ire con mi sequito cuanto antes (cuelga la llamada)

Rin: sucede algo? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: rin llamada a neru y a akita junta de emergencia de los 72 clanes! (Exclamo serio)

Rin: pero que fue lo que paso para llamarlas? (Pregunto seria)

Tomoya: por favor has lo que te pido (serio)

Rin: ok dejame que lo llamen, espera unos minuos (seria)

Despues de eso llegan las dos que faltan.

Akaito: para que hemos sido solicitadas, sucede algo? (Pregunto seria)

Akita: parece serio, tu cara demuestra preocupacion! (Exclamo preocupada)

Tomoya: para serles honesto la formula y un fragmento de excalibur fueron robados (serio)

Akaito: (en shock) que! Es imposible que la formula de crear la excalibur y un fragmento fueron robados! (Exclamo molesta)

Tomoya: no se sabe quien los robo del laboratorio del majou ajuka en el infarmundo! (Exclamo serio)

Akita: y entonces para que nos has llamado? (Pregunto seria)

Tomoya: tambien las llame porque iremos a la reunio de emergia de los 72 clanes en unas horas debemos partir! (Exclamo serio) alisten lo necesario iremos a kouh en unas horas (serio)

Que pasara ahora? Quien sabe...

Las loid se fueron a cambiarse y estan serias este asunto si es complicado.

 **De camino**

De camino asia la ciudad de kouh, tomoya esta muy serio y puede saber quien es el culpable de tal robo en el laboratorio de ajuka.

Akaito: tomoya, sabes quien fue? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: tengo una corazonada que fue un lider del clan, es por eso que debemos ir asia alla (serio)

Akita: me preocupa que todo esto sea malo, en fin tenemos algo y sabes quien? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: saya hatsune (serio)

Esto dejo sorprendridas a las loid.

 **Acadenia kouh reunion de emergencia**

Despues de que llegaran todos los clanes los siervos esperan afuera mientras que los lideres estan adentro con los majous.

Shireschs: ya que estan reunidos empecemos (serio)

Tomoya: antes que iniciemos una busqueda masiva quien lo llamo primero? (Pregunto)

Serafall: si no mal recuerdo la lider de la casa hatsune porque la pregunta sanawa-tan? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: es algo sospechoso, ya deja de mentir, yo se que tu fuistes (serio)

Saya: desgraciado tienes pueblas de que fui yo? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: pues esto (desaparece y da un golpe) creistes que engañarias a todos los clanes incluyendome? (Pregunto)

Saya: (arrodillada) como lo descubristes? (Pregunto con la mirada baja)

Tomoya: una simple llamada costo eso! En fin regresa eso traidora (serio)

Saya: crees que te lo dare nunca! (Exclamo golpeandolo y sacandolo a fuera) bien pedazo de mierda, ya descubristes quien lo robo ahora largo (molesta)

Tomoy: no, no me voy a mover, hasta que regreses lo que te llevastes! (Exclamo serio)

Saya: bien entonces yo te sacare a las malas (desaparece)

Tomoya: que demo- (no termino lo que dijo porque fue golpeado, madandolo lejos)

 **Lejos de la ciudad de kouh**

Despues de aver sido enviado lejos, todos los lideres y siervos de los clanes siguieron a los dos.

Tomoya: (sale de los escombros) maldicion, saya estas demente! (Exclamo serio)

Saya: jaja, no me importa eso, **YO AQUEL DESPERTARA, AMO EL AZUL, ODIO EL VERDE, TE ALZARE AL INFINITO CIELO Y TE UNDIRE EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE JUGGENAUTT DRIVE PROJECT DIVA 01 EXPLOCION MAGENTA** (seria y explota en una colugna verde azulada)

Tomoya: pero que! (Exclamo)

La peliverdeazulada no dijo nada y sale disparada asia el y lo golpea, y golpea con violencia, los clanes ven esto sorprendidos mas la casa sanawa.

Akaito: explocion magenta, es un poder prohibido entre los hatsune (seria)

Rin: porque fue prohibida? (Pregunto la peli amarilla)

Akaito: porque te descontrolas como el dragon rojo (seria) lo que digo el juggenautt drive son balances bleack imposibles de controlar! (Exclamo seria)

Akita: debemos ayudarlo (preocupada)

Akaito: me temo que no, esos poderes son a nivel clan imperial, ellos son lideres de clanes imperiales, no podemos hacer nada (seria)

Rin: solo, nos queda observar (seria y siguen mirando la golpiza)

Tomoya: entonces balance bleack (serio activando su espada) muy bien hija de puta (enojado) ex... calibur (lanzando el poder de la espada)

Entonces ella recibio el poder directo pero...

Tomoya: espero que aprendas a no robar maldita(serio y mira a una sonriente chica) pero que! Imposible que sobreviva a ese ataque (en shock) Vas a morir maldit- (no termino porque fue agarrado de nuevo)

Volvio a ser golpeado con brutalidad entonces no tenia obcion...

Akaito: oh no no me digas que! (Exclamo)

Rin: que hara? (Pregunto)

Akaito: se va a sacrificar (seria)

Akita: sacrificar? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: balance activado sugetador cadenas de andromeda (serio y unas cadenas los sostiene)

Saya: (regreso a la normalidad) que haces imbecil? (Pregunto)

Tomoya: akita, rin, akaito, por favor cuidencen no importa lo que pase sean felices (sonrie)

Akaito: suerte amigo (sonrie)

Rin: espero que seas feliz en donde estes (sonrie)

Akita: porque tu ya empezaba a ser feliz contigo no lo hagas (llorando)

Tomoya: no importa eso, yo te amo y nunca lo olvides akaito, rin detengala (sonrie)

Akita: (es detenida ppr las dos) no tomoya detente por favor no! Te lo pido no lo hagas... (llorando)

Tomoya: adios chicas, balance activado explocion utraloid 09 entierro de la muerte! (Exclamo sonriendo)

Akita: no, no, no **TOMOYA...** (Gritando)

Entonces exploto el lugar dejando a nadie en el lugar la peli amarilla cae de rodillas...

 **Tres meses despues bosques de kouh**

Ha pasado tres meses de aquello vemos en un lago a un peli amarillo sentado en la orilla del rio.

Kyoko: onii-san la cena esta lista (sonrie la niña)

Tomoya: ok calma pequeña, vamos con tu madre (sonrie)

Kyoko: cuando regresaras a tu casa? (Pregunto)

Kuroka: hija deja de preguntar eso(molesta una mujer con orejas de gato y kimono rojo con dorado, negro)

Kyoko: lo ciento (triste)

Tomoya: tranquila kuroka, es cierto que tengo que irme! (Exclamo triste)

Kyoko: te estrañare onii-san (empieza a llorar)

Tomoya: igual yo, pero he decidido que iran las dos (sonrie)

Kuroka: sabes que soy criminal renegada clase S (seria)

Tomoya: no importa vamos los tres (le da la mano)

Kuroka: (sonrie) si, vamos a casa (feliz)

Parece que no ha terminado con el...

 **MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **AKITA ES MI HERMANA?**


	6. Hermana

**Kagamine: hola esta es mi historia y no soy dueño de vocaloid ni school dxd así que iniciamos.**

Que menso (personas hablando)

 **NOOOOOOOOOO QUE ESTAS LOCA (GRITOS Y ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya lo se (recuerdos y registros anteriores , transmiciones holograficas llamadas telefonicas)_

No manches el nombre de los utraloid, vocaloid y maidloid (personas de diferentes rango loid)

Dejame dormir (espada sagrada)

No manches el nombre de los dragones celestiales (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **AKITA ES MI HERMANA?**

 **Tres meses despues bosques de kouh**

Ha pasado tres meses de aquello vemos en un lago a un peli amarillo sentado en la orilla del rio.

Kyoko: onii-san la cena esta lista (sonrie la niña)

Tomoya: ok calma pequeña, vamos con tu madre (sonrie)

Kyoko: cuando regresaras a tu casa? (Pregunto)

Kuroka: hija deja de preguntar eso(molesta una mujer con orejas de gato y kimono rojo con dorado, negro)

Kyoko: lo ciento (triste)

Tomoya: tranquila kuroka, es cierto que tengo que irme! (Exclamo triste)

Kyoko: te estrañare onii-san (empieza a llorar)

Tomoya: igual yo, pero he decidido que iran las dos (sonrie)

Kuroka: sabes que soy criminal renegada clase S (seria)

Tomoya: no importa vamos los tres (le da la mano)

Kuroka: (sonrie) si, vamos a casa (feliz)

 **Residencia shon 3 meses despues**

A pasado 3 meses de la (muerte) del pelinegro las cosas con akaito regresaron un poco...

Akaito: (lista con su mochila) madre me ire a la academia (sonrie)

Amelia: (madre de akaito) ok mi hija, aun estas bien, tu amigo debe estar feliz no? (pregunto la madre)

Akaito: claro ouka-san, prometi no llorar nunca, bueno me voy nos vemos al rato (responde y sale y se dirige a la academia)

 **Residencia kagamine mismo tiempo**

Para los hermanos kagamine las cosas fueron distintas, ya que rin odia a su hermano y cambio a apellido de su rey (difunto), es algo que debe ser fuerte para ella, pero len quiere hablar con ella...

Len: vamos, rin seguiras enojada conmigo? (pregunto)

Rin: no tengo, ademas debemos ir a la academia, ya no insistas por tu culpa y esa ave frita murio el amigo de neru-san (respondio molesta) bueno yo me voy a la academia, nos vemos (sale y se va)

Len: ahh, maldicion rin tiene razon, lastime tanto a neru como a sanawa, debo disculparme con ella al menos (triste y sale pero ravel le toma el brazo)

Ravel: a donde vas? (pregunto)

Len: creo es mejor no estar contigo ravel (respondio sin voltearse)

Ravel: que quieres decir len? (volvio a preguntar)

Len: lo nuestro se acabo, por tu culpa rin no me habla, murio el nuevo amor de neru y tambien lo lastime a el y a neru por estar contigo, lo ciento y adios (sale con tristeza y la rubia cae de rodillas)

Ravel: (triste y recordo los tratos buenos que le dio el) sergio no, tomoya lamento no a verme dado cuenta, si pudiera verte y decirte perdon (llorando)

 **Residencia neru, mismo tiempo**

Para akita las cosas no fueron faciles, ya que le agradaba mucho al pelinegro, cuando llego a vocaloid city y de salvar a lily de los abusivos, le dio un caracteres sorpresivos a ella, pero lo reciente aconteciemposo que sucedieron durante despues de su *muerte* cambio todo, si no que el apoyo de kagamine y shon supero un poco la perdida...

Akita: ah pasado 3 meses eh, que irónico no crees? (pregunto mirando una foto de ella y de el) bueno debo ir a la academia, nos vemos (sale de su casa) oh chicas? (pregunto a ver a rin y a akaito)

Akaito: neru-san, vamos que llegaremos tarde (le sonrie)

Akita: ok, dime rin tiene aun las llaves? (pregunto)

Rin: si neru, porque la pregunta (respondio)

Akita: bueno, quisiera que entre nosotras hicieramos una fiesta en su honor, no se lo hicimos cuando paso! (exclamo tranquila mirando el cielo mientras camina)

Akaito: (sonrie) es cierto despues de que la casa sitri y gremory pidiera disculpa ante lo sucedido, en kouh todos los clanes nos ven como heroes, gracias a nuestro rey de la casa sanawa (miro al cielo igual que akita)

Rin: es cierto, gracias a el, todos los clanes estan mejor, pero el precio que dio sanawa-san fue alto (miro tambien el cielo)

Akita: vamos que se nos hace tarde! (exclamo corriendo asia la academia y le siguieron las dos)

Mientras se ivan a la academia el peliamarillo llegaba en la en en la entrada de la ciudad...

 **Entrada de la ciudad de vocaloid city**

En la entrada, llegaba el peli amarillo acompañado de una pelinegra y una niña dela edad de petip (creo que asi se escribe la menor de la hermana de la hija de miku), la niña en si esta muy feliz de ver la ciudad acompañado de el y de su madre...

Kuroka: asi que este es territorio sanawa que protege esta ciudad eh (tranquila)

Tomoya: asi es, ahora que lo dices espero que no me maten las tres! (exclamo preocupado)

Kuroka: no creo, lo malo es que te despelleguen completo (sonrie)

Tomoya: me ayudas o solo lo dices por burla? (pregunto con una gota sobre su cabeza)

Kuroka: las dos cosas, en fin donde esta tu casa (respondo)

Tomoya: ok vamos (caminan asia su casa)

 **Academia vocaloid, descanso**

En el descanso el grupo de amigos se divertia, akita sentada en la fuente mirando el cielo eso preocupo a grupo...

Lily: neru, parece que aun no lo supera del bien (recordo el momento de ser salvada por el) a decir verdad, no olvido el momento de que me salvara sanawa-san (sonrie)

Kaito: me da tristeza que, una persona, no importa si es o no demonio, dio lo mejor de si mismo para ver feliz a la gente de aqui! (exclamo sonriendo)

Haku: a decir verdad, gracias a el pude saber quien fue la asesina, gracias a el nos dio una sonrisa (sonrie por los momento que pasaron con el)

Gumi: saben algo, el a pesar de todo, sonrie ante el sufrimiento, de un modo el dio una sonrisa, a pesar de todo! (exclamo la veces que lo vio sonreir)

Akaito: es muy cierto, es algo que no se puede cambiar (mirando la fotos de todos) para ser honesta gracias a el puedo verlos a ustedes de nuevo (sonrie)

Rin: es por eso que haremos una fiesta en su honor, asi que vamos a hacer que la memoria de sanawa-san dure un poco mas! (exclamo subiendo la mano al igual que todos)

Despues de eso se fueron a case...

 **De regreso a casa**

De regreso a casa antes de eso los demas se fueron a cambiarse a ecepto a las 3 siervas antes de llegar, ravel llega enfrente de ellas...

Akaito: que deseas phonex? (pregunto con hostilidad)

Ravel: lo ciento, ciento lo mal que les cause a ti (mirando a neru) y a tomoya-sama, me di cuenta lo cariñoso fue el, ahora ya no podre estar con el (arrepentida)

Akita: veo que te arrepentiste pero, el esta muerto, y no podemos hacer nada, solo festejar su honor (seria)

Rin: bueno, ya estamos en la casa de el, entremos (sonrie y mira a la niña ver tele) pero que? (pregunto)

Kyoko: onii-san hay onee-chas en la casa! (exclamo asustada)

Tomoya: eh que, donde? (despertando)

Todas quedaron sorprendidas entonces el peliamarillo se voltea y las mira...

Tomoya: eh... Hola chicas como estan? (pregunto nervioso y la primera que va asia el es rin) hola rin-san (sonrie y recibe un zape) ahhh si duele (se quejo)

Rin: me sorprende que no llores, en fin bienvenido (sonrie)

Luego akaito va y le abraza...

Tomoya: gracias aka- (no dijo nada por el beso de la mejilla) y eso? (pregunto sonrojado)

Akaito: bueno, te lo di solo porque vas a sufrir de lo lindo (sonrie y deja pasar a una furiosa neru)

Tomoya: espera, neru por lo que mas quiera el majou leviatan menos eso! (exclamo horrorisado)

Rin: me pregunto que le hara? (pregunto y un grito)

Tomoya: **CALZON CHINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** (grito de dolor)

Akaito: debe doler eh (respondio)

Akita: (sale golpeando en el pecho del peliamarrillo) idiota, idiota, no sabes lo que pasado estupido, estupido, te odio (llorando en el pecho de el)

Tomoya: lo ciento, neru no quise que pasaras por mucho tristeza, lamento lastimarte (soonrie y la peliamarrilla sonrie y vuelve a abrazarlo)

Akita: prometeme que no te pasara nada? (pregunto)

Tomoya: te lo prometo (respondio y mira a una triste ravel) oye señorita, parece que todo esta olvidado, ravel phonex (sonrie)

Rin: como recuperastes tus recuerdos? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no solo eso, si no que yo soy tomoya neru sanawa (serio)

Akita: (recuerda a su hermano) nii-san? (pregunto)

Tomoya: hola akita neru sanawa, cuanto tiempo no (respondio)

Akita: hermano (lo abraza mas) regresastes, es bueno saberlo (sonrie) dime que fue de ti? solo recuedo el dia que te fuistes con oto-san y no supimos de ti? (pregunto)

Tomoya: te lo contare pero, donde esta ouka-san (respondio)

El peliamarrillo mira la tristeza de su hermna y entendio...

Akita: ella, murio hace 3 años, le prometi encontrarme algun dia contigo (triste)

Tomoya: entiendo, ravel te perdono, ahora ven (sonrie y la rubia corre y lo abraza)

Ravel: lo ciento cuando supe lo que hacia no, sabia que hacer ahora que todo salio bien, puedo volver a ser pieza de tu nobleza? (pregunto sonrojada)

Tomoya: claro despues de todo, soy del clan imperial sanawa (sonrie sacando el segundo alfil)

Parece que las cosas terminaron asi pero que sucedera, cuando los rating games inicien?

 **MIRAI NIKKI ENDING FILAMENT EN ESPAÑOL**

 **ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

 **TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

 **CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

 **SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

 **NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

 **MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

 **TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

 **MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

 **YO LO ARE**

 **REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

 **PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

 **SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **INICIO DE LOS JUEGOS RATING GAME**


End file.
